The Love of Two Oddities
by Death-Angel-of-Anime
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are finally getting married, but wouldn't it be interesting to have a look into their daily lives before their marriage? RxR


***~These are some of the moments between Ichigo and Orihime that will be the most memorable, and funny, memories they share. The things some people do when they are in love, it's a mystery to me. Well, RxR ! This is my very first story, so please be gentle:) Everyone's opinion is very important to me, so please share them with me ok?bye~***

* * *

_Reg. POV_

It had started out as a perfectly normal day, as these things usually do, but swiftly got rather strange. You see, Ichigo Kurosaki's soon-to-be wife, Orihime Inoue, always knew how to make things interesting. She was as kind as can be, but sometimes she did things that didn't even begin to make sense. Such as today for instance;

It had been around 7 o'clock in the morning, and poor Ichigo was awoken by the sound of a rather loud….'CRASH', and 'SPLAT', sound. It was accompanied by a couple of gasps and one or two 'oops'. Orihime then slowly opened their bedroom door looking rather sheepish. "Uh, Ichigo…" Orihime spoke in a whisper, which left Ichigo to wonder what the hell was going on. "…We no longer have a fish…or a blender…and you might want to get some towels…a lot of them." Then she darted away from the door to attend to whatever mess she'd made.

Poor Ichigo just sighed and got up to get the towels, and promptly dropped them upon reaching the kitchen. _Every _inch of the kitchen was covered in strange-colored, fishy-smelling...goo. "What…did you _do?_" Ichigo asked in complete and total astonishment. "I'm sorry! I don't know exactly how it happened… I was just walking through the kitchen when I heard something strange and looked around the kitchen and the blender turned on magically and the fish some how ended up in it. I think the little green men that are always trying to get me did it!" Orihime explained with her hands waving wildly in the air to accentuate her point. She started to run around in circles screaming about the little green men while Ichigo just shook his head knowingly and started to clean up the mess.

About an hour or two later, Ichigo heard a loud 'CRASH' and ran into the living room to investigate. In the middle of the floor sat Orihime trying to pick up the large TV that had previously fallen, the screen shattered upon hitting the ground. She jumped at the sound of my foot steps and turned around slowly, looking even guiltier than earlier. "I'm sorry! I was watching TV and closed my eyes for just a second, and when I opened them I saw the TV start to fall off the stand as if someone had pushed it, and I tried to catch it but I was too late! Then I tried to pick it up when you walked in! I think the little blue men did it this time, they are so MEAN!" Orihime yet again stopped making sense, while Ichigo just sighed and cleaned up the mess. " ...so then, the little green men and the little blue men started a war! But then the princess of plum land came and made it all better, and then the little blue men captured the plum priness and took her off to the dungeon of pudding and clouds, and then..." Orihime continued on and on, not making any sense at all, while Ichigo sat cleaning up the mess that was left of his favorite t.v.

It may look as though Ichigo had to be insane to actually be with someone so klutzy; to put up with, and clean up after her seemed impossible. He loved her nonetheless which continued to be quite the mystery to everyone around him. Orihime had her moments though, when she shocked and dazzled those around her, such as right now for example;

_Ichigo's POV_

"Orihime come on we're going to be late!" Ichigo yelled down the hall, looking briefly at his watch. "C-coming!" Orihime yelled back from behind the confines of the bathroom door. Ichigo did not see the point in taking so much time getting prepared for the party. Ichigo sat down on his favorite black leather couch, wondering if it was worth all the trouble, and gave up on getting to the restaurant in time. It was the night of Rukia and Renji's engagement party, taking place at an expensive restaurant in the middle of town; which was exactly where he and Orihime should have been at the moment. Ichigo turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening to reveal the most dazzling creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Orihime was dressed in a floor-length red satin dress, with bright red lipstick and pink cheeks. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a ball at the back of her head, and her ears shown with bright red chandelier earrings. The last, but certainly not least, were the 4-inch red heels on her delicate feet. Ichigo couldn't look away, seeming as though he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Orihime carefully walked to Ichigo, careful not to slip in her heels. She blushed bashfully when she saw Ichigo looking at her so intently. "Are you ready to go?" Orihime asked quietly, checking herself over, and grabbing her bag. "…..Uh…YEAH, um, yes, let's go!" Ichigo came out of his daze with pink cheeks, jumping up to walk Orihime to the car. "It's definitely worth it." Ichigo said, gazing lovingly at Orihime.

**

* * *

**

So did you like it? Sorry it just came to me and then I forgot all about it, so I hope you can tell me your honest opinions on this story. I love IchiHime, and I hope this story doesn't offend anyone, it is in my personal opinion that these two are good together. sooo bye-bye:) With love Fire-,_,-


End file.
